The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a method of forming the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to pad-less gate-all around semiconductor nanowire field effect transistors and a method of forming the same.
The use of non-planar semiconductor devices such as, for example, FinFETs, trigate and gate-all around semiconductor nanowire field effect transistors (FETs) is the next step in the evolution of complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices. The fabrication of such non-planar semiconductor devices typically occurs using a semiconductor-on-insulator (SOI) substrate which includes a handle substrate, a buried insulator layer located atop the handle substrate, and a semiconductor-on-insulator (SOI) layer located atop the buried insulator layer. Although SOI substrates have been used in forming non-planar semiconductor devices, the cost associated with SOI substrates is a main driver for efforts to form non-planar semiconductor devices on a bulk semiconductor substrate.